prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 24
Shush, you ain't seen me, right? Get me out of this hole and I'll tell you what you want to know..... We've introduced Confidential Informants - Snitches - these guys can help you to root out all the nasties, but be careful, over use them and their fellow prisoners will figure it out and juck 'em. We've also made a giant leap in the mod system - we've made it super easy to mod your own stuff into the game, from churches to ice rinks, if you want it in PA, someone will make it! No longer are there 4 developers working on the game, now it's more like half a million...... Mod System V2 The modding system has been substantially upgraded. It is now possible to create new versions of just about everything in a mod: *Objects / Entities *Rooms / Zones *Equipment / tools / weapons *Materials *Research / Bureaucracy *Emergency Callouts (eg Riot Police) *Reform Programs *Grants (The only area you could add new content previously) *Jobs (eg tend these vegetables) *Needs, and Need Providers (eg "Bladder" is a need, "Toilet" is a need provider) *Production / Work rules (eg Move sheet metal to the workshop, load it into the Saw, cut it into license plates) *Custom graphics can be provided by data/sprites.png. (Please keep your sprites.png as small/compact as possible - so we can load more mods at once) **We currently only support a single graphics patch at a time, however we will upgrade this for next alpha. *All objects can use an optional LUA script to drive their behaviour We have created a sample Mod called "The amazing vegetable garden mod", which demonstrates many of the new features: *It adds a new Vegetable Patch, in which seeds can be planted. *These seeds are tended by prisoners, and eventually grow and can be harvested as vegetables. *Those veg are then taken to a (new) Vegetable Preparation Table in the kitchen, where they are chopped into ingredients. *Those ingredients are then used for cooking meals within your prison. Confidential Informants *Prisoners can sometimes be hired as Confidential Informants, and will provide insight into illicit activity within your prison. *Prisoners *might* be willing to become CIs in exchange for being released from a long stint in Solitary. **In addition, suffering Withdrawal symtoms from drug abuse, or suppressed from heavy handed treatment will help convince them. *Once recruited, CIs must be "activated" and will be escorted in cuffs to the nearest security office. They will then reveal their information in the new "Informants" view under "Contraband". They will reveal: **All contraband owned by prisoners **All contraband being smuggled in (eg by delivery trucks) **All arranged throw-ins, ie near the outer walls **All escape tunnels **Prisoners who have been in your prison for longer will have more information for you. *Each time you activate a CI, or act on their information, suspicion in that CI will increase. If their suspicion rises too high, their life may be in danger. Remote Access systems continued *Servos can now be set to 'Close on trigger', which means they will close their door when triggered instead of opening it. *Power Switches can now be turned on and off by an incoming wire connection *New object : Pressure pad. Activates when stepped on *New object : Status light. Lights up when activated *Rendering speed of all wires increased *Performance of logic gates much increased (helps with large circuits) *Wires are now rendered only when an object is selected, or "All Wires" is selected in the Utilities menu. *Contraband thrown over walls is now less likely (minimum distance between throws now 15, previously 10) *Historical Contraband now pruned to 7 days maximum. This hugely reduces memory requirements and save game file size, and will also help performance in very long running maps. *Theft of spoons and forks from the Canteen was becoming excessive. The canteen is no longer a source of spoons or forks. *When multiple objects are in a single square, you can now cycle between them by pressing TAB *Fixed : Broken materials will now be dumped, so they can no longer block things from working. Eg 'Broken' uniforms are never used, but also never replaced. *Cleaning Cupboard rooms now require the Cleaning research to be completed. *Trees now arrive in packs of 10 (saplings in plant pots), ready for planting (instead of one tree in a single crate) Category:Version History